boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Jimmy Neutron episodes
There's a list of Jimmy Neutron episodes on Nickelodeon from July 20, 2002 to November 28, 2009. Season 1 (2002-2003) #RocketBoy Pilot Genius July 20, 2002 #When Pants Attack August 30, 2002 #Normal Boy/Birth of a Salesman September 6, 2002 #Brobot/The Big Pinch September 13, 2002 #Granny Baby/Time Is Money September 20, 2002 #Raise of the Oozy Scab/I Dream of Jimmy September 27, 2002 #Jimmy On Ice/Battle of the Band October 4, 2002 #See Jimmy Run/Trading Faces October 14, 2002 #The Phantom of Retroland/My Son the Hamster October 30, 2002 #Hall Monster/Hypno Birthday to You November 1, 2002 #Krunch Time/Substitute Creature November 15, 2002 #Safety First/Crime Sheen Investigation November 30, 2002 #Journey to the Center of Carl/Aaughh!! Wilderness!! January 31, 2003 #Party at Neutron's/Ultra Sheen February 17, 2003 #Broadcast Blues/Professor Calamitous, I Presume March 14, 2003 #The Eggpire Strikes Back April 25, 2003 #Maximum Hugh/Sleepless In Retroville May 26, 2003 #Make Room for Daddy O June 6, 2003 #A Beautiful Mine August 1, 2003 #Sorry Wrong Era September 5, 2003 Season 2 (2003-2004) #21 Beach Party Mummy September 19, 2003 #22 The Retroville 9/Grumpy Young Man October 3, 2003 #23 Operation Rescue Jet Fusion October 13, 2003 #24 Nightmare In Retroville October 29, 2003 #25 Monster Hunt/Jimmy for President November 11, 2003 #26 Return of the Nanobots November 14, 2003 #27 Holly Jolly Jimmy December 8, 2003 #28 Love Potion #976/J February 14, 2004 #29 Sheen's Brain March 8, 2004 #30 Maternotron Knows Best/Send in the Clones March 9, 2004 #31 The Great Egg Heist/The Feud March 10, 2004 #32 Out Darn Spotlight March 11, 2004 #33 The Junkman Cometh March 12, 2004 #34 Foul Bull/The Science Fair Affair March 26, 2004 #35 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour May 7, 2004 #36 Men at Work May 28, 2004 #37 The Mighty Wheezers/Billion Dollar Boy June 7, 2004 #38 Win Lose and Kaboom July 9, 2004 #39 Deep in the Impacts August 28, 2004 #40 Attack of the Twonkies November 11, 2004 Season 3 (2004-2006) #41 Lights, Camera, Danger! November 20, 2004 #42 The N Men November 27, 2004 #43 The Tomorrow Boys May 23, 2005 #44 Fundemonium May 24, 2005 #45 Stranded May 25, 2005 #46 Jimmy Goes to College May 26, 2005 #47 The League of Villains May 27, 2005 #48 Who's Your Mommy?/Clash of the Cousins June 20, 2005 #49 My Big Fat Spy Wedding July 22, 2005 #50 Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen November 18, 2005 #51 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide January 16, 2006 #52 The Incredible Shrinking Town January 23, 2006 #53 One of Us/Vanishing Act January 24, 2006 #54 The Trouble With Clones January 25, 2006 #55 The Evil Beneath/Carl Wheezer Boy Genius January 26, 2006 #56 Who Framed Jimmy Neutron?/Flippy January 27, 2006 #57 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators July 21, 2006 #58 How to Sink a Sub/Lady Sings the News November 10, 2006 #59 King of Mars November 17, 2006 #60 El Magnifico/Best In Show November 25, 2006 Season 4 (2007-2009) #61 Sugar Crowd Planet Rush October 6, 2007 #62 Is That Cute?/The Boy Next Dorkus October 13, 2007 #63 What's Up Chock?/Joust Friends October 20, 2007 #64 Keeping Up With the Gronzes/Torzilla October 27, 2007 #65 Thanksgetting/There's Something About Scary November 10, 2007 #66 Cutting the Ultra Cord/Trial By Jerry November 24, 2007 #67 Act I, Sheen I/Money Suits Sheen January 12, 2008 #68 Chock Around the Clock/The Oomlick Maneuver February 16, 2008 #69 To Chill a Mocking Blurg/Now You Sheen It August 23, 2008 #70 Desperate Houseguests/Nesvidanya September 27, 2008 #71 ExpreSheenism/Gotta Go October 25, 2008 #72 Sheen Racer/QuarenSheen November 29, 2008 #73 Washing My Sheen/Stuck in the Riddle With You February 17, 2009 #74 He Went Hataway/Dorkus in Chains April 24, 2009 #75 Sheen Says/Monster Fighting Combat Strike Force June 5, 2009 #76 Raging Belle/Haute CuiSheen July 18, 2009 #77 Sheen for a Day/Well Beard Men August 22, 2009 #78 Shave the Last Dance for Me/MiSheen Impossible September 25, 2009 #79 Nightmare Sheenario/Dawn of the Wedge October 24, 2009 #80 Banana Quest November 28, 2009